The Order of the Seer
by jasmine13992
Summary: After the events at the Ministry Harry and several others finds themselves members of a new order. An order formed to protect the first true seer since the time of the founders. Several surprises await those in the order as they attempt to defeat evil and bring peace to the wizarding world.
1. Strange Introductions

This is my first attempt at actually writing so I am hoping you all enjoy it. That being said I may edit some as I go along sorry if this is confusing for you.

Warning: This fic will have a relationship with multiple people and slash although it won't be explicit.

I do not own Harry Potter

As usual no one noticed the lone girl sitting at the Gryffindor table eating her meal in silence. The girl was pretty with long straight reddish brown hair, a pert nose, full pink lips and stunning dark blue eyes. The most peculiar thing about the girl however was the elbow length black gloves that she wore. In all the six years that she had been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry no one ever paid her any mind and that was exactly how she wanted things.

Her eyes closed and a vision flashed in her mind. Finally she thought after all this time the events that she was waiting for were happening. Now she could help the others deal with Voldemort and restore the balance. She took a green potion form the pocket of her robes and drank relishing in the relief for the pain she constantly endured. Not much longer she thought and she could at the very least make sure the pain was reduced even if it would never be entirely gone any relief from it would be welcome.

Her eyes traveled around the great hall to those she would need to contact the blonde aristocratic Draco Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table she felt guilty that she could not stop what had happened to his mother but it was the only way he would turn on his father and Voldemort. She then turned her eyes to the head table where the school healer and the four heads of house sat chatting. She did not relish the task of crumpling their well-ordered worlds by showing them the true measure of the headmaster.

There were of course a few from the group she would contact who were not at the school Alastor Moody, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt she knew they all had other lives and she knew that this would pull them away from that but they were doing was important.

Finally she turned her head to the Gryffindor table Neville Longbottom was sitting with Dean and Seamus smiling and laughing it was nice to see him happy and more confident. Across form Neville were the last two in the group fellow sixth years Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. They and their other friend Ron Weasley she thought the word with a sneer were much more subdued eating without much enthusiasm. She could have prevented the death of Sirius Black but if she had things would have been so much worse for the order and the wizarding world if she had done so. With this final thought she turned back to finish her food.

After she had finished her dinner she pulled out a piece of parchment cut it into 13 pieces and began to write. Each note she wrote bore the same message

Please be present at the south tower at 11 am on Saturday.

For an important meeting.

GAE

This task accomplished she got up from the table and headed directly to the owlery. Before she mailed the notes she cast a compulsion charm on each one to be sure that they would all arrive at the meeting. After completing her task she returned to her room and began dicing the frogs' eyes she needed for the pain potion she invented. She hopes that she is correct and the time is now right for all to be revealed.

At 11am Saturday a group of people stand at the bottom of the south tower of Hogwarts waiting to see who has asked them here. Suddenly a house elf appeared and led them into a nearby room. The room has a large fire place and a large rectangular table in the center as well as a smaller table piled high with an assortment of food and drinks on the large table are several small cards each bearing a name. Professor Minerva McGonagall looks at the table and sighs "well we may as well find our places and sit so we can find out what this is about. I am sure it was the headmaster who called us and that he will be here shortly."

Finally ten minutes later a girl enters and sits at the head of the table. Professor McGonagall looks startled "well you are certainly not who I was expecting Miss Everson." "I know Professor but I needed secrecy for this meeting" after this statement she looked at the others for a moment and then began speaking.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I have asked you to come here and all will be explained momentarily but first I am going to make sure that you all have no reason to doubt what I am about to tell you."

After this statement she stands and raises her wand " I Grace Amelia Everson do hereby swear on my life and magic that every word I say in this room will be nothing but the truth as I know it." Most every person in the room is shocked by this as a vow like this is a very rare and serious thing. "Now that it is established that I am not about to lie to you all I am going to tell you all the reason for this meeting. Is there anyone here who does not know what a true seer is?" Two hands are raised and Grace nods "Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter I thought that might be the case. A true seer is a person who is able to see the future obviously but unlike other types of seers they are able to see all possible outcomes pertaining to a selected event. In other words they can see everything that may happen." At this point Professor Flitwick interjects "yes but I don't see a point to this as there have only been two true seers in history and the last one was Rowena Ravenclaw over a thousand years ago."

"That is true professor but once you have heard everything I have to say you will understand I promise you. However I would request that you all hold your questions until I have finished my explanation otherwise this will take much longer than needed. Now I understand the some of you may know this information already but please bear with me for those of who do not. As the Professor pointed out there have only been two true seers in written history one of whom was Merlin and the other Rowena Ravenclaw however, a lesser known fact is that each of them also had what where known as bonded protectors and soul-bonded mates. Merlin was protected by King Arthur and four of the chosen knights while Ravenclaw was protected by the other founders as well as seven people who were students at the school at the time whose names have been lost. Now the purpose of a bonded protector is just what it implies it is a person chosen by magic to protect the seer from those who would use their gift for their own means.

I am as some of you may have guessed a true seer which is why I have asked you all here. You have been chosen as my protectors. Now I am completely aware that none of you asked for this task and there may be some who chose not to accept it and I will give you a choice. However be aware that if you don't accept the offer to be part of this group all knowledge of this meeting will be removed from your mind. Now I will answer any questions you may have.


	2. Questions and Answers

For several minutes everyone in the room simply stared at Grace in shock. No one could quite wrap their heads around what they had just been told. Finally after the shock passed everyone started speaking at once firing questions at her. After a few moments she put her hands up and ask for silence. "I suggest we go around the table so that we have some order to this discussion. Now how about we start with you Mr. Longbottom." Neville looked around but finally shook his head "I don't have anything to ask."

At that statement Grace turned to Alistair Moody "Master Auror Moody what would you like to know?" "Well first off I want to know what you're hiding with those gloves." Moody Growled. "Nothing sir." "Then why are you wearing them? Are you hiding a dark mark?"

"I wear the gloves for the protection of others. To complete the bonds requires skin to skin contact. Even if the contact is accidental it will complete the bond. Since I didn't want to trap anyone into the bond without their knowledge I wear the gloves to assure that doesn't happen and no I most certainly do have the dark mark."

Moody looked at her and asked "well then why are these two in this group? "He was pointing at professor Snape and Draco as he said this. "They are here because they have been chosen as to why they have turned against Voldemort that is their story to tell not mine." "So you are against Voldemort then?" "Yes I am against Voldemort he goes against the balance of magic and life and death, and the main reason that a true seer is born to reestablish balance."

"So why did you wait until now to come to us you must have always had the gift. Why wait so long to get us here?" "Some of you weren't ready yet. I had to wait for certain events to occur before this meeting could take place without dire consequences "Grace replied. Moody nodded at this seeming to be satisfied with the answers he'd been given. "Fine that's all the questions I had for you" Stated Moody gruffly.

At this point Grace turns to Draco "Mr. Malfoy do you have anything you'd like to ask?" "No I don't even know why I'm here" he replied with a huff. "I highly doubt that Mr. Malfoy but if that is how you wish to act then so be it" replied Grace.

Professor Lupin looked at Grace "my turn" he asked. "Yes sir what would you like to know." "Well fist off I was wondering have long have you known that we are your protectors?" Grace stopped for a moment thinking. "Just tell us all of it Miss Everson otherwise our protection will just be more difficult in the long run as it will make it harder to build trust." Grace sighed "You're right of course I apologize. It is a bit hard to explain but I will do my best. I have always known who you are my first visions centered on all of you and what was happening in your lives. This allowed me to understand and trust in all of you before I put my life in your hands. I also have to tell you that when it includes my bonded I can not only see the future but also your pasts. This ability only applies to you however, and my portion of the bond did not form until I actually saw all of you" Grace who expression and tone had remained completely neutral throughout the entire conversation so far blushed just a bit at this revelation.

Lupin looked at her incredulously "do mean to tell me that you know everything that has happened to every one of us?" "Yes I do" answered Grace.

They were all silent for several minutes after that absorbing that revelation. Finally Professor Snape Broke the silence "do you mean to tell me that a girl none of us knows anything about and have never met before today knows everything secret or not about everyone in this room." "Yes professor that's exactly what I'm telling you although you should know that I have never spoken to anyone about any of this before today. I never told anyone about my abilities that was the only way to keep myself safe."

Grace glanced at the clock that was in the room and realized it was almost 2:00 in the afternoon. "Well I think it is past time for lunch perhaps we should all get something to eat and continue with the questions after."

She rose and headed for the table that had been keeping the food warm and helped herself to some lunch the others followed shortly after and began gathering into smaller groups and talking about what they had just heard. Grace of course sat alone at the head of the table after deciding to give the others time to process all they learned she knew there would be more questions but there was so much they needed to accomplish well she would just have to hope they could get this over with as quickly as possible.

She knew she should have looked to see how this conversation was going to go but she didn't like to use her power that way she tried to use it only on Voldemort as he was the one she was here to stop. The odd vision about her bonded always got through though especially if they were in danger or if they were hurt.

As the others finished eating they began to return to their seats at the table. "Well Professor Lupin I believe you were still asking your questions if you have more please ask." "I think you answered all the questions that I had so far" he replied.

She inclined her head and looked to Bill Weasley "your questions" she asked. "Well I wanted to know what the limits are to your power. I mean you must have some otherwise you would have just told us how to go about ending things."

"Very true there are limits the future is an ever changing thing and even the smallest of decisions can drastically change the course of how things can go. So I'm limited by the course that is set by the decisions that have been made and how they will affect the outcome. I can check to see what will happen if different decisions are made but I can only look so far ahead because trying to look to far into the future is affected by to many decisions it becomes more murky. About a year or so is all the father I can see anything with clarity."

"So do you know why magic chooses the protectors it chooses" He asked. "Magic chooses those who it feels have the necessary skills needed to protect me from those who would use my gift for their own purposes." "Alright thank you for answering I don't anything further to ask."

She next turned her eyes to Professor Flitwick "what would you like to know Professor?" He looked at Grace and asked "Other than the glove how have you avoided skin contact with us the whole time you have been in school it must have difficult for you to avoid us?" "I simply avoid contact with anyone at all it made it easier. I started school with more knowledge than most as I had been having visions of four professors so I used a notice me not spell and simply avoided other." "Wait does that mean that you have had absolutely no human contact for almost six years" he asked "Yes that's exactly what that means" she replied.

He looked at her awed "why would you do that? Why put yourself through all that why not just touch us and complete the bond." She sighed and said "I realize that none of you know me and so it is hard to understand why someone you don't know would go through so much for you, but what you apparently fail to realize is that I do know all of you. I care about all of you as I have seen everything you have been or done in your lives, and so I suppose you could say I acted as someone who cares for you and would not take your choices from you."

Snape snorted looked at her and said "seeing visions of someone doesn't mean you know them you don't know what they're feeling or thinking it's not even remotely the same thing." "I wouldn't really expect you to understand Professor as you haven't seen the things I have but I do know you all of you and I do care some of you have had far too many choices taken from you already and I will not add to that"

Professor Flitwick looked at her "what does the bond of a protector entail precisely?" "It won't really change any of you all that much. You will feel a need to make sure I'm not harmed and will also be unable to do anything that would cause harm to me but that is the extent of the bond."

"I have no more questions right now although I'm sure I will think of more." She looked around at everyone and said "yes I'm sure as things go along you will all have more questions and for the most part I will have no problem answering them although I may sometimes tell you I can't answer you yet but I will always have a good reason for doing so."

Now it's almost tea time so I suggest we all take the time for some tea and a snack and will continue afterword.

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who is following this story or made it a favorite. I have been reading fan fiction for years but this is my first attempt at actually writing so it is nice to know that some of you like it.


	3. Revelations

I do not own Harry Potter

As everyone settled down with tea and biscuits Grace removed her pain potion from her pocket and swallowed it. Sighing in relief she turned to Charlie and asked "What would you like to know Mr. Weasley?" She didn't notice the looks that Madam Pomphrey or Professor Snape gave her as she was speaking.

Charlie scratched his head and said "Well the only thing I want to know is how am I gonna be able to help all the way from Romania?" "Actually I hadn't thought about that yet but I'm sure between all of us we can come up with a way to get you here when you're needed. If not perhaps we can find a secure way to communicate with the preserve from here we will work on it if you decide to accept" replied Grace.

Madame Pomphrey look at Charlie and asked "are you finished?" "Yes Ma'am" he answered. "Good now I have a few questions." "Of course I'll answer whatever you ask" murmured Grace. "First off what that potion you took a few minutes ago was." "It was a pain potion"

Snape sneered at her "that doesn't look like any pain potion I've ever seen or brewed so I would suggest telling the truth." "I can't lie in this room Professor I took a magical oath that prevents me from doing so."

Pomphrey looked at her "so if it's not a potion Professor Snape knows about where did you get it from because I certainly didn't give it to you." "It's a potion I created it stops the pain but doesn't have cause the dizziness and other side effects of a normal pain potion so I can still function normally while taking it" Grace sighed.

She didn't need a vision to tell her that this line of questions was going to go into things that she was really hoping not to discuss just yet. Unfortunately for her she didn't think she was going to get a choice if she refused to answer the trust she was building with the people in this room may well suffer and she needed their trust.

"Alright so who prescribed you a pain potion and how often do you take it" the Mediwitch asked. "It wasn't prescribed since I couldn't very well go for treatment without explaining why I needed it. As for how often I use it that depends on how often I need it at minimum I take it about four times a day. Although some days are worse than others and I need it more often."

The Mediwitch stared for a moment "every day for how long" she choked out. "Yes ma'am every day since I started school" Grace said so quietly it was nearly a whisper.

"Why? What is wrong that you need to take that pain potion every day? You should have come to me perhaps I could have done something to help."

"Actually ma'am this isn't anything you could have helped with there is no cure for what ails me the only thing to do is manage the symptoms as best I can." So far during the meeting Grace had been able to keep the emotion off her face to keep up the mask of indifference that she worked so hard at but she knew there was a very good possibility that if she had to explain this it could very well be the thing that broke her.

"Fine but you still haven't explained what exactly is wrong" Madame Pomphrey exclaimed exasperated.

Grace took a deep breath to try to and calm herself and began "I told you at the beginning of our meeting that I knew of the bond with each of you once my visions started but once I actually saw each of you my half of the bond began to form."

"Wait" Professor Flitwick interrupted. "Does that mean that you have a half formed bond with each person in this room" the small professor all but yelled. "It's been six years how in the world are you even still alive?"

"As the Professor has pointed out half formed bonds are the reason for the pain and the potion" Grace continued.

"Filius what do you mean" Professor McGonagall asked looking sternly at her student as if daring her to try and stop them from getting the answer.

"Well when a bond starts to form it uses the magic and life-force of the bonded to complete the bond. Normally this isn't a concern as it is a very small amount and it is regained once the bond is complete but if the bond go uncompleted it continues to drain the person until the bond is complete. So if Miss Everson has had these uncompleted bonds since beginning school they have been constantly draining her trying to complete the bonds."

After this explanation there was a moment of complete silence and then everyone began talking at once. After several minutes of this Snape drew his wand and produced a bang loud enough to gain everyone's attention.

McGonagall looked to the charms professor and said "do you mean to tell me that one of my students has been in this school for six years suffering from pain and a magical drain and none of us noticed or did anything about it?"

"Yes Minerva that's exactly what I'm telling you" he responded looking guilty as did all of the other teachers.

"And why Miss Everson may I ask did you not inform anyone of this" the strict transfiguration professor asked.

"Because there was nothing that could be done to stop it Professor and so I didn't see any reason to worry you about things that can't be changed."

Madame Pomphrey looked at her "Miss Everson what exactly is the process of this drain what stages will you go through?"

Grace sighed again and looked around the room she saw the looks of guilt and pity on the faces of all those in the room and knew that when she answered this question they would only get worse.

She began in a monotone voice trying to distance herself from the information she was about to give "Well the bond will first drain all of my magic and after that it will begin on my body draining me of energy at first. It will then cause my body to start feeding on itself for energy shutting down my major organs one at a time and eventually it will lead to death."


	4. Bonds

I do not own Harry Potter

Also I want to say thank you to the person who was kind enough to give me my very first review

Once everyone had settled down Grace looked at the clock once again it was nearing dinner time and while no one would question the professors missing lunch if they were also absent for dinner it would bring attention to the group and that was not something that they needed to contend with if they could avoid it.

So she said "I believe we should stop here for now and we can meet again in a few weeks. If nothing else that will give you all time to decide if you want to complete the bond and it will also give you time to think about any more questions you may wish to ask."

"Don't you think we should hash this all out now" asked Moody

"Well probably except for the fact that if all four heads of house and the school healer are missing from dinner it going to cause questions don't you think" replied Grace

"Good point" the grizzly Auror responded.

"I suggest we meet right after breakfast two weeks from today that should be enough time I would think" stated Grace.

Everyone agreed and they all began leaving the room Grace was the last to leave making sure that everything was cleaned up before she left. She didn't want the headmaster or anyone else to find a normally empty room set up like a meeting place.

The others were unaware that the notes she had sent them made sure not only that they attended the meeting but also that they would be unable to speak about anything that happened during it to anyone who hadn't been there.

It had been very tricky to set up and she hated to put spells on people without their knowledge but sometimes in life you just have do things you don't really want to do.

It turned out there to be a very good thing that Grace had spelled those notes because as soon as the professors sat down at the staff table for dinner the headmaster began to question them immediately about where they had been all afternoon and what they had been doing.

"Albus" an exasperated McGonagall cried "don't you think if we had wanted to tell you we would have after you spent twenty minutes pestering us. Now if you don't mind I for one would like to enjoy what's left of dinner."

"Of course my dear how thoughtless of me" Replied Dumbledore

While the staff endured Dumbledore's interrogation Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table attempting to write a letter to his father hoping to keep his mother at least alive by relaying this valuable information.

He was getting more and more frustrated until he realized that that stupid girl must have spelled him so that couldn't talk about what was said in that room.

Grace spent the next few weeks keeping up with her school work and trying to avoid those in her protection group. She didn't want their pity for her condition and that was all they seemed to want to give her.

She absolutely hated the pity in their eyes every time they looked at her. There were many in their group who deserved it so much more than she did.

Speaking of she really needed to find a way to bring Harry's home life to their attention. No one should have to live the way that he did and he deserved it least of all he had such a good heart. She knew that life is rarely fair to those whom it should be but maybe just this once the wrong could be righted.

He obviously couldn't live with his godfather as he had died at the end of last year but there had to be somewhere that he could go. Most anywhere would be better than where he lived now so she needed to do something.

In many ways she dreaded the meeting the next day she knew that the group would have more questions and that the questions would be much harder to answer this time but as much as she didn't want to do this she needed her protectors to trust her the way that she trusted them.

As she laid down to go to sleep that night she was very tempted to look and see how things would go tomorrow but she refrained. It was a bad idea she knew to rely on her gift to much. Nerves caused her to sleep badly that night so she ended up getting out of bed much earlier than usual.

After she had eaten her meal she made her way to the tower to meet the others. Again she was the last to arrive. As she walked in everyone stopped what they were doing looking at her.

"Well now that we've all had time to think about everything that was discussed last week do you have any more questions" Grace asked.

Hermione looked at her "actually I have a question. I was wondering you said last time that you have protectors and soul-bonded mates but you never mentioned the soul-bonded mates again and I wanted to know what the difference is."

"I thought that soul-bonded mates were pretty self-explanatory actually but maybe it wasn't. A bonded mate which is what I call them is a soul mate basically magic chooses the person or people that are most compatible with me. I've done some research on this and it seems that magic choses based on who is most compatible with my magic intelligence and heart."

"So why didn't you invite them to the first meeting I mean wouldn't it be easier to explain all this only once?" Hermione questioned.

"I did invite them" Grace replied.

"So wait that means that it's someone already here. Who is it?" asked Neville.

"Not to be rude Neville but I'm not going to answer that question right now" said Grace

"Why not Miss Everson is there some reason for you to keep this information from us" sneered Snape.

"Yes actually there is" Grace replied coolly.

"What is that reason may I ask. You know all about us so it seems unfair that you get to pick and choose what you tell us." The professor questioned his voice deadly calm .

"Well Professor if you must know the reason I won't tell you is that it would cause strife in the group and because it would upset the others involved." Grace answered

"I would suggest that if you want all of us to trust you are going to have to stop with-holding information." Growled Moody.

"I have answered every question you asked until now and the only reason I'm not answering this one is that it will hurt other people if it was just about me I wouldn't hesitate to' she began before she was interrupted by Madame Pomphrey "is the drain the same for this bond as the other one?" "Yes ma'am" Grace said.

"So how long are you planning on suffering from these uncompleted bonds Miss Everson?" The healer asked looking rather upset by this statement.

"I wasn't planning on telling them at all actually" Grace whispered knowing no one was going to like her answer.

"But if you leave the bonds as they are you'll die won't you?" asked Hermione

"Yes Miss Granger I will but not for a long while I would imagine the protector bonds will keep the symptoms at bay long enough for me to complete my purpose and really that is all that matters." Grace said this in the same emotionless voice she had used when explaining the progression of her health the last time they discussed it.

"So instead of simply telling us which of these teens you're supposed to be attached to you are willing to die that seems rather foolish don't you think" snarled the potions master.

"It isn't the teenagers I'm Worried about Professor" Grace stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would Magic match you with someone older than you that makes no sense" questioned McGonagall.

"An example is in order I suppose. If say Miss Granger where matched with her intellectual equal do you suppose that someone her age would do?" Grace asked looking around the room

Beside her Harry chuckled and the professors in the room looked at one another finally Flitwick said "no I don't imagine she would Miss Everson."

"Exactly my point magic doesn't take age into consideration age it only looks for the best match."

"Well I believe it would be best for all of us if you simply told us who it was and then we could deal with it after." Kingsley said

"Fine if you all really insist this is so important I'll tell you my soul bonded are Professor Snape and Mr.  
Potter." Grace said with a sigh waiting for the chaos she was sure was about to ensue.

She wasn't disappointed after several minutes she shot a spell into the air to get everyone's attention. "Now I did warn you that you didn't want an answer so if you don't like the one I gave it your own faults but now you know and we can move on to other topics."

"Other topics really you expect us to simply move onto other topics after dropping that blatant fabrication on us. You don't honestly expect that do you" Snape snarled at Grace.

"Well Professor since it can't actually be untrue due to the oath I took and due to the fact that I think the topic has been painstakingly covered yes that is exactly what I would expect." Grace stated rather coldly.


	5. Confessions

I do not own Harry Potter

For a moment everyone just looked at Grace like she was insane no one ever spoke to Professor Snape that way and they were all waiting for the inevitable explosion.

It didn't take long "How dare you speak to me that why you stupid girl. 50 points from Gryffindor" he snarled

She just looked at him with the same cool expression on her face "Ah yes I knew I forgot to mention something in my explanation at the first meeting we had. This room is rather special even for Hogwarts sorry to spoil your fun professors but in this room we are all considered equals and therefore you will be unable to punish us for anything we may say or do in these meetings."

Snape looked absolutely livid at this proclamation "You most certainly do not have the authority to set terms like that Miss Everson.

She interrupted him and said "No Professor I don't that authority came from Hogwarts herself. I'm not sure if all of you are aware of the fact that Hogwarts is sentient usually she only speaks to the headmaster but on occasion she will help those that need it."

"So she has decided to help you. Why" asked Hermione.

"I assume because my need was great and she decided that since in this endeavor we all need to be able to share freely some of the members of the group having the power to punish other members would be counterproductive so she made the adjustments to the room accordingly." Replied Grace.

"Now we have much more to discuss and I believe it would be best if we get back to it" Grace continued

Everyone looked to her waiting for her to proceed with the meeting. She was in pain again so she decided to use her potion and then looked at the others "There are several important things I wish to discuss with you today however first I would like to know is there anyone here who has decided not to accept this bond and the responsibility that comes with it?"

No one answered her so after a few minutes she rose "Alright as you have all decided to accept if you wouldn't mind I would like to complete the bonds before we do anything else. The pain is not enjoyable and I like to end it also the bond will give us all a level of protection which I will explain afterword."

"How do we do that exactly Miss Everson" Shacklebolt asked.

"All I have to do is touch your hand Auror Shacklebolt nothing more" she answered.

"Very well then since we all seem to have agreed we should finalize the bonds." Professor McGonagall said formally.

After this pronouncement Grace rose from her seat and removed her gloves. She moved to stand next to Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom you first unless you object" she stated.

Neville stood and raised his hand for her to take if he was nervous he did not let it show. She reached out and took hold of his hand. It was strange for her after so long of doing everything in her power not to touch people to be holding the hand of one of the people she had been trying so hard to protect.

She had given up hope at times that this day would ever arrive. Even though she had seen this outcome there were also several where she never got to complete the bonds. Her greatest fear had been that it would one of those visions that would come true and that the future she hoped for would be forever lost.

She chuckled in her head my she was being melodramatic today.

As she had these thoughts she was also aware of the golden glow that surrounded her and Neville as the bond completed itself.

After a few moments the glow faded and the bond was complete.

She moved further up the table first to Moody then she stepped next to Malfoy.

"Last chance to change your mind Mr. Malfoy after this there will be no turning back would you like to reconsider?" Graced inquired.

Instead of answering he raised his hand and took hers.

"I won't change my mind not after…" He trailed off

"I understand" she said softly.

Lupin, Bill and Flitwick were next all of them smiling at her as she took their hands.

As she moved to the head of the table she looked at Charlie and said "I will try and make sure we interfere with your work as little as possible I know how much it means to you."

"Thank you for that but I have a feeling this is much more important than my work with the dragons besides I think they will be there when I get back if I have to leave" he replied with a boyish grin.

She next moved over to where the rest of the professors were sitting and one by one they complete the bonds.

She then moved next to Hermione who surprised her by hugging her tightly after the bond was complete. The taller girl leaned over and whispered to her "After six years of protecting us I really think you deserve lots of these." Grace was stiff at first she couldn't remember the last time someone had actually hugged her but she knew it must have been before her parents were killed.

After Hermione released her she came to Harry "Mr. Potter I know you still have reservations about this but everything will turn out well if you let it."

He just looked at her and then slowly reached up and took her hand in his. The glow that surrounded them flashed more brightly than the others as it had done with Professor Snape but after a few minutes it to began to fade to nothing.

After the last bond had been completed she returned to her seat at the head of the table. "Thank you all very much for doing this for me. Now as the bonds have been completed you will all be protected from any type of mind intrusion. Also there is no magical means that will force you to betray what is discussed in this group. That includes truth potions and spells. Also as a means for us to be able to protect one another if one of you is in trouble all you have to do is think of the others and we will be able to appear wherever you are regardless of whatever wards or other protections might be present."

"So these protections are enabled by the bond Miss Everson" questioned Bill.

"Yes they are meant to help keep my ability secret and to keep any of you as my protectors from being used against me." Grace replied.

Before she began speaking again Grace was hit by an unexpected wave of pain. It doubled her over not because she wasn't used to the pain but because she wasn't expecting it so soon after having used her potion. As the spasm continued she schooled her face and retrieved her potion once more.

"It seems Miss. Everson that your potion is not very effective but then again what would you expect from a potion created by an overreaching fool of a Gryffindor." Snape scowled as he watch her master herself.

Grace chose to ignore the Professor's comment. "Alright now that the bond is complete and everyone is protected there are a few things that need to be addressed immediately."

As soon as she had finished speaking a cot and medical supplies appeared in a large open area of the meeting room. "Mr. Potter, Madam Pomphrey, I am going to need your help with this if you don't mind."

"What exactly are we helping you with and you need to let me examine you to make sure you're alright?" The healer stated.

"I'm fine and I don't need to be examined but we are going to be removing Mr. Malfoy's dark mark." Grace declared.

"Wait did you just say remove it you can't be serious that isn't possible." Shouted Snape

"I assure you it is very possible" Grace replied calmly.

"No one has ever been able to find a way to remove it. If the best minds in the wizarding world can't find a way what exactly make you think that you can. That is utterly ridiculous." Snape continued to yell looking murderous.

"Well you can keep yours if you like professor but Mr. Malfoy doesn't want to and we are going to remove it for him." Grace said getting to her feet.

"Mr. Potter..." Grace was interrupted.

"Please call me Harry if we're going to all be working together no need to be so formal." Harry voiced.

"He has a point I believe we should all use first names if we are going to be working together. If these young people are going to be acting and fighting as adults they should be respected and treated as such." Professor Flitwick said looking at the other adults in the room.

"I'm not sure why you need my help though I'm not a mediwizard." Harry asked puzzled.

"No Harry but you are the only living parsletounge other than Voldemort and it requires parsletounge to remove some of the spells interwoven with the mark." Grace informed him.

Grace stood next to Malfoy and held out her hand. He took it and she led him over to the make shift infirmary.

She removed a small notebook from the pocket of her robes turned to the page she wanted and handed it to Harry.

"That is the needed spell but it must be spoken in parsletounge." She then proceeded to conjure a small garden snake.

She moved next to Draco and sat on the edge of the cot. "This is going to hurt Draco but once it's done you will be free of them and I will help you with her if you like."

He stared at her hard trying to discern if she was telling him the truth. Finally he nodded to her.

Grace removed the needed potion from her robe and took out the stopper. "On the count of three Harry I want you to start chanting that spell. You will also need to keep eye contact with Draco and don't stop until I tell you that you may. It' going to be a bit draining for you but nothing dangerous alright?"

"Yeah I understand" Harry said looking determined

Once Grace said Three Harry started to chant and Grace fed the potion to Draco. He was writhing on the mattress as Harry continued to chant and Grace began a second spell "cureţe Acest lucru sufletul."

Both teens chanted their spells for close to ten minutes before Draco let out an ear piercing scream and then collapsed back onto the cot and was silent.

Immediately Poppy Pomphrey started waving her wand over Malfoy. She gave him a potion for the pain and waved her wand over him running a thorough scan on him.

McGonagall and Snape were at his side standing next to the bed worry written on their faces. "Poppy is he injured?" Minerva inquired.

"No there's nothing wrong with him that I can find except he's a bit drained." She answered.

She sat him up and gave him a restorative potion "Stay there Mr. Malfoy until the potions have time to work."

While Poppy was examining him Snape had lift his left arm and was looking at it intently.

"How it shouldn't be possible." He muttered to himself.

"Perhaps we should sit back down and I'll explain it to you Professor." Grace gestured to the table.

* * *

AN: There is a new poll on my profile check it out. Who do you think the heir of Hogwarts should be in the story?


End file.
